Two Guys and a Girl
by BurgerBoss
Summary: An alternate universe sisfic, featuring original episodes and characters. Caroline Winchester is the 18 year old sister of Sam and Dean and often finds herself in compromising situations at the fault of her brothers.
**Episode One: Miss Mega Moxy**

 **7:36 p.m. Friday**

"Marla! You're supposed to be in line already!" Bethany Kelly went tearing into the dressing room searching for her friend, "Marla! Ugh!" She carefully stomped around the room in her high heels, watching her hips sway in the mirror as she stepped over bottles of moisturizer, makeup, and hairspray, "Marla, you're gonna miss your turn and you'll be eliminated." Bethany clicked her tongue in annoyance and gave the empty room one last sweep, "Whatever…don't say I didn't try." She huffed out and back into the hallway.

Marla Harrison tried as hard as she could to scream in response, but her lips were taped shut behind layers of duct tape. Her eyes widened even further in fear as she watched her captors shut and lock the dressing room door. They approached her smiling and the younger one whipped out a knife.

Marla's eyes clenched shut as she made muffled shrieks of terror; the knife gently slid across her flawless skin and she felt the blood ooze down onto her neck. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked back and forth between the two.

"Thank you Miss Marla," said the older one, "you look so scrumptious. Sorry you won't finish the competition, but…who are we kidding you probably wouldn't have won anyway." In a flash Marla's throat was slashed open and as she lay bleeding out on the carpet, the two greedily began sucking the blood.

 **9:14 a.m. Saturday**

"Some chick got killed in a pageant yesterday," Dean said, cramming toast in his mouth and holding up the local paper. Sam ignored him as he tried to flag down the waitress and Caroline just blinked at him. "I told you those things are dangerous. Haven't I always said beauty pageants are no good?"

"Yeah Dean, you're a regular Oda Mae Brown."

"What's that mean?"  
"…I don't know."

Sam finally got a hold of _Izzy_ and was trying to order a side of fruit. She kept glancing toward Dean until finally she interrupted Sam, "I'm sorry but can I see that real fast?" She gestured at Dean's paper. Dean gave her a look and then handed it over.

"Oh my God, again?" Izzy frowned looking at the article.

"What again?" Sam asked. Izzy shook her head and handed the paper back.

"That's the fifth girl who's died in a pageant here in town."

"You mean ever?" Caroline asked.

"No, I mean like in the past month. They keep finding girls dead during shows, and it's creepy as hell. I don't know why they don't just stop having them."

"What are the police doing?" Sam asked.

"Not a whole lot. They've got other things going on and we only have so many. It's a small town, but people come from all over to do these pageants. It's sort of a tradition. The Miss Mega Moxy Pageant is a pretty big deal."

Caroline gaped at her, "The Misses Magma Mossy-"

"No, Miss Mega Moxy," Izzy corrected, "It's a whole thing."

Dean was looking at the picture of Marla, "She's uh…she's pretty fine looking."

Sam nudged Dean's elbow, "Dude, she's like 17."

"I can wait a year."

"First of all, that's disgusting," Caroline said, "second of all she's dead you necrophiliac freak."

"Five in a month," Sam bemused, "that's not normal."

"One isn't normal," Izzy said, "and I can guarantee you that another one is going to turn up dead again. Some creep is going after those girls. I'm sorry I'll go get you your fruit." Izzy went walking back to the kitchen and Sam and Caroline looked at each other.

"We should look into this," they said in unison, "jinx. Damnit. JINX." Sam sighed and Caroline laughed, "Oh Sammy, Sam, Sam, that was amazing. We should always talk like that."

"What are you guys thinking?" Dean asked looking up, "Demon? Vampire?"

"Psychotic clown murderer?" Caroline added. Sam looked appalled, "You're never going to let that go are you?"

"I will for five dollars." Caroline offered. Sam glared at her.

"Well we have some time to kill. What say we go meet with this…Bethany Kelly girl? She says she was friends with the girl who died."

"Let me guess she's _really_ pretty, right Dean?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"Yeah she is. And she's 19. So dibs. I'm calling dibs right now. You hear me Sam?"

"Gross Dean. Gross."

"Let's just talk to her after breakfast. What's the worst that could happen?"

 **2:42 p.m Saturday**

"You want me to whaaa?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"I want you in the pageant," Dean said folding his arms, positioning himself in the Dad stance, "what better way to see what's going on?"

"Well that's very exciting…"Caroline said thoughtfully. Sam looked up from his laptop, "Dean, this isn't the best idea."

Dean whipped his head around and glared at Sam, "And why Sammy, would that be?"

"Yeah Sam," Caroline smirked, "am I not quality pageant material? Is this not the Winchester dream? To become crowned Miss Musky Mollusk? I'm taking one for the team."

"You're not going to get crowned first of all, and second of all, Dean you want to stick her right in the middle of this ongoing massacre?"

"She'll have us. I'm not going to just stick her in there with no precautions. She'll be fine."

"I've seen 'Miss Congeniality' about fifty times Sam, and this time there's not even a bomb."

Sam sighed, "Fine, whatever you two. How are you even in this thing anyway?"

"Well while you and Twinkle Toes were snooping around the hotel convention room, Miss Bethany Kelly and I were becoming very well acquainted," Dean grinned, "and turns out there's a loophole that allows for a substitution in event of emergency, and this definitely qualifies as one. So the people in charge said Caroline can go on in place of Marla."

"Oh God," Sam groaned, it was as though he could physically see his brother and sisters' already inflated egos getting even bigger.

"So when do I start?" Caroline asked. Dean smiled, "Tomorrow, come on Cinderella let's get you ready for the ball."

Sam let his head gently smack full force onto the table as he groaned again.

 **12:17 p.m. Sunday**

By some miracle from above, another pageant contestant's mother, Mrs. Mewes, had volunteered her time and extra materials to make Caroline's outfit. The Winchesters pulled up to the hotel and scoped it out quickly. Dean gathered them up for the run down.

"Here's what's happening; Sam, you're going to monitor the auditorium and any suspicious characters wandering around the lobby. Carrie, you're going to go meet with that Mewes lady, get your dumb costume, and meet whoever you meet back there. _I'll_ meet the contestants and see what I can learn from them."

"Oh, _you'll_ meet the contestants?" Sam squinted his eyes at his brother, "You?"

"Yes me, Sam. Don't have that tone. Marla was the only contestant under 18; I'll have you know. So don't have that tone with me."

Caroline squinted at her watch, "You two fight this one out, I have to go meet with Mrs. Mewes; pick out a costume…find a talent."

Sam scrunched up his nose, "A talent? You're going to perform a talent?"

"Yeah."

Dean frowned, "Like in front of everyone?"

"…Yes."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then bust out laughing, "You don't have any talents!"

Caroline grimaced, "Thank you."

"Hahahaha you could-you could-" Dean couldn't get words out through his laughter, "you could paint trash cans blue and smack the lids together and make music!"

Sam stopped laughing and he and his sister looked at their older brother, "What?"

"Like that group! That blues group with the trash."

Caroline rubbed a hand down her face, "Are you trying to say The Blue Man Group?"

"No no, those other guys! It'd be hilarious! You can just take trash up with you, do some revamped Led Zeppelin. Like that group."

"Are you on drugs right now?" Sam asked.

"Oh," Caroline had a realization, "he means Stomp. The music group Stomp. No, Dean, I will not be like Stomp, and Stomp does not paint its trash cans blue. The Blue Man Group paints themselves blue."

"Oh well that's dumb, don't do that."

The siblings stared in silence.

"Ok I'm going to go. Have fun." Caroline walked off toward the dressing rooms.

Dean looked after her, "And don't forget, you're Tessa Browning!"

Caroline didn't look back at them but flashed a courtesy thumbs up.

"They grow up so fast don't they Sammy?"

"No."

"Our little champ is gonna' be the next Moosehead Meager Malt."

"Miss Mega Moxy."

"Yeah. Come on lets go grab some coffee before we start."

 **12:30 p.m. Sunday**

"I've certainly never made a costume for anyone your size before."

Caroline's face flattened even further into annoyance, "I'm sorry?"

"Oh nothing dear, you just have such a unique shape for the pageant world."

"I'm sure."

"So why did you want a sexy witch costume? I mean it's absolutely adorable, and once I find a hat for you it'll be darling, but it's not something you usually see."

"I'm really into satanic rituals and witchcraft."

There was a long pause, "I beg your pardon?"

Caroline stepped away from Mrs. Mewes' pinning and faced her, smiling, "Ha ha, I'm just kidding."

Mrs. Mewes looked surprised and then laughed, "You're funny. Maybe you can tell jokes for your talent."

Caroline laughed in agreement as she put her regular clothes back on, "Ha ha no that's ok I already have my talent picked out. I'm going to summon Satan on stage. Bye Mrs. Mewes, thank you so much for helping!"

Mrs. Mewes gaped at Caroline as she left the room, and stared at the costume in her hands. As another lady entered, she looked up, "Oh hello Kristen!"

Kristen pursed her lips and stared at the door, "Shay, who was that girl that just left?"

Mrs. Mewes held up the costume, "Oh that was Tessa, the new contestant! She's a sweet girl."

"Kind of big-boned. A bit masculine with those arm muscles."

"Oh Kristen, we can't all be you."

Kristen harrumphed and narrowed her eyes, "Have you seen my daughter?"

Mrs. Mewe's chirped back up, "Yes indeed, she came in earlier so I could help alter some things on her dress. Heather is so pretty, she definitely takes after you. Why, do you need her now?"

Kristen sucked in her cheeks, "I think she would love for us to welcome Miss Tessa to the pageant.


End file.
